cyborg009fandomcom-20200214-history
Alain Deneuve (GOD'S WAR, 2012 Manga)
Note: This profile refers to the "GOD'S WAR" manga and light novel adaptations by Joe Onodera, and may contain information that does not apply to the original concept of this character (as envisioned by Ishinomori in the planning notes). Alain Deneuve (アラン・ドヌーブ Aran Donubu) is a character appearing in the light novels and manga of Cyborg 009: Conclusion GOD'S WAR. He appears as a young archaeologist working at a Paris university, but his true origin is something even stranger. Appearance Described as a man with remarkable physical resemblance to Joe Shimamura, the design of Alain we see in the manga is that of Ishinomori's "Jun" character from Fantasy World Jun; a young man with light hair with long bangs slicked over one eye. Like Jun, Alain wears a black turtleneck and pants that would presumably be khaki in color outside of the grayscale depictions. As an Angel, the corrupted half of Alain grows wings to fly, while his purified half is already winged, nude, and glows with light. Personality Alain is a bright, kind young man with a great appreciation for Françoise, becoming smitten with her instantly after seeing her perform at a recital. Françoise herself describes him as being "shy, pure, single-minded" but also clumsy, and something like a younger brother. His personality traits remind her much of Joe, to the point where in the original light novel, he serves as a brief replacement lover. When split into two halves in his true Angel form, one Alain is more murderous and cold, showcasing his "Dark" half, while the other Alain that rescues Françoise retains the affection he had for her and works to protect her. Abilities In his true form, Alain can fly, and displays esper abilities such as telepathy. He and Canet also display a healing factor, being able to erase any wounds that they experience. History Prior to his time on Earth, Alain was from another planet and was beamed down by his mother, who was in search of artifacts known as "the eyes", which would allow her to make full contact with Earth. Alain would wind up with no memories of his prior existence, and believe himself to be an orphan. After returning to Paris, Françoise eventually happened to meet Alain at one of her recitals, and the two became close. But soon, they would be caught up in a mystery when Alain found a strange gem identified as an "out of place artifact" (OO PART). Alain swore he could see a woman similar to Françoise within the gem, and she wound up startled upon seeing visions of the woman calling out for "the eyes". The next morning, Alain and his friend Canet went to investigate the appearance of a statue that had a similar gem stone in one eye socket. Upon placing the other gem in the statue, a strange light enveloped him. Alain would later be found dead, and the gem shattered. However, Alain's corpse would wind up vanishing from the morgue, along with Canet who had also died in a similar mysterious circumstance. The two men would reveal themselves to be alive to Françoise, as well as the fact that they had awakened as their true selves: alien "Angels" from a far-off world that knew of the 00 cyborgs and their abilities. Alain insisted on the cyborgs joining them in their cause, to wipe out humanity and start it anew, but Françoise refused. The two attempted to kill her, but Alain was stopped by another copy of himself that suddenly appeared, representing the purified part of his soul. Canet was disintegrated by a spaceship piloted by Alain's mother, who would also erase the remaining gem with the beam. The corrupted Alain would fly off to places unknown, while the pure Alain would fly back to his mother's ship, leaving Françoise confused at the events. Alain and his mother would later appear to Françoise during the battle in Shinjuku, warning her of more disasters to come and regretting their inability to help her out. Notes * Little is known about the version of Alain present in Ishinomori's notes, as the 003 chapter only had a rough, partially-written summary for the storyline. However, no romantic angle seemed to be present with Alain, who was simply one of 003's fellow students. * The angle of Françoise sleeping with Alain and effectively using him as a replacement for Joe was not reflected in the manga telling illustrated by Masato Hayase, nor was the clarified backstory where Alain was attracted to Françoise due to her resemblance to his mother (who was instead designed to look like Princess Tamara from Cyborg 009 The Movie: Legend of the Super Galaxy). * While his age is not stated in-manga and he is drawn rather young in Hayase's style, the novel clarifies that Alain is on his doctorate degree at university, which would place him in his mid-twenties and presumably around 24 or 25. With him being three years younger than Françoise, this in turn places her in her late twenties. * Much like how 003's name references the actress Françoise Arnoul (though in this continuity, the "Françoise" name is an alias used for the story's convenience), Alain's surname references another famous French actress named Catherine Deneuve. His given name may be reference to the actor Alain Delon, who was also famous in the 1960s. Category:Conclusion: GOD'S WAR Characters Category:Aliens Category:Male characters Category:Psychics